How High He Has Climbed
by slenderpanda597
Summary: The Inked Pen Late Night Ongoings Challenge Honourable Mention. Severus is feeling low, but Rolanda is there... Or is she? Brief hints of depression and abuse, if you can squint.


Writer2be14 challenge:

Name: slenderpanda597

Story/one-shot/free verse: one shot.

'Main' character: Severus Snape

Difficulty: hard

Era: whenever, as long as I can make it au? (Snape didn't die!)

rules: must be themed around nighttime.

Side characters: Arabella Figg, Petunia Dursley, Scorpius Malfoy.

Quote: "I don't measure a man's success by how high he climbs but by how high he climbs when he hits rock bottom." -George S. Patton

How High He Has Climbed.

Severus Snape looked across the table at Arabella Figg. They were at an Order reunion, held in 12, Grimmauld Place, which had been restored to its former glory after the war. Dumbledore frequently had parties now that it was all over, and he and a few others had returned, Snape included. Though they were believed dead, they were actually in hiding until it was all over. Snape, in truth, had never been happier. He was accepted for who he was, and had even found himself a woman. A remarkable woman. A talented woman. A woman who went by the name of Rolanda Hooch. He smiled. Severus Snape honestly couldn't be happier.

It was around 7pm, and Severus was one of a few who had agreed to help Dumbledore and McGonagall to set up early. Arabella sipped her tea and shuffled around in her bag, until she pulled out a small book.

"Severus, have you seen my latest photos of my pets?" she asked. Severus sighed. He couldn't wait until the party started and Rolanda arrived, as then he would be able to skulk into a corner with Rolanda and spend the evening with her.

"No, Arabella, although I really must be going." he muttered quickly, before rising and sweeping out of the room, only to be met in the hall by Petunia Dursley. He shuddered. That woman had been horrible to Lily, and though Severus had Rolanda now, he still couldn't forgive Petunia for what she did to Lily. Nobody, in Severus' opinion, should ever have to be treated that way, and he knew that if he didn't leave quickly, he would end up doing something dangerous to Petunia. And he would probably have to have a talk with Dumbledore about his actions. Severus swiftly manoeuvred away from the ghastly woman and dashed into the kitchen, before anything serious could happen.

Soon, the party was in full swing, and though Severus was trying to enjoy himself, he really couldn't. Rolanda hadn't turned up and Severus couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. He mused over his messed up life, and his mind kept wandering back to all of the darkest days he had experienced - Lily being murdered and himself knocking on death's door being some of them, aswell as his abusive childhood.

Severus slipped outside into the night, unnoticed, and wandered around the gardens. Nobody ever wandered the gardens of 12 Grimmauld Place, as they were full of mysterious plants that Albus had refused to move. Severus liked the fact that it was quite and secluded, however, as it allowed him to be by himself: a shadow in the night. He found a bench and sat down by himself, making sure that nobody in the house could see him in his moment of self pity.

After gazing at the stars for what seemed like hours, Severus felt a familiar pair of hands on his back. He turned and spoke to the owner of the hands.

"Rolanda? Where were you?" he asked, unsuccessfully trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I am sorry, Severus, but young Scorpius Malfoy decided to play a small game of quidditch with me, and I couldn't refuse: his grandfather was there." she grimaced; both Severus and Rolanda shared a mutual dislike of Lucius.

"That's understandable. I forgive you." he murmured, sounding quite unlike his normal self. "I was lonely, and I felt deserted again. You rescued me from all of that, though you don't realise it. And that, Rolanda, is why I love you. Although now you'll probably want to get rid of me, given that I am a man who has shown you his weakness."

Tears welled up inside Rolanda's eyes, she couldn't believe how honest and true he was being with her. No man had ever trusted her with his darkest secrets before, especially not one renowned for being an unmovable pillar like Severus was. She sat next to him on the bench, and placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed contentedly.

"Severus, I don't measure a man's success by how high he climbs but by how high he climbs when he hits rock bottom." she said, letting her emotions flood into her voice. "And if I ever saw a man who has climbed up from rock bottom only to be pushed there again, multiple times, but he keeps climbing back up again, not letting the darkness enter him and break him apart, that man is you, and that, Severus, is why I love you"

Tears of emotion shone on both of their faces, as they let each other see just how much they meant to each other, whilst everybody else enjoyed the party.

For the rest of the night they sat together in comfortable silence, gazing at the stars, and thinking about how high he has climbed.

(a/n - so there was my entry for the challenge about night time that writer2be14 made. I understand that most people aren't a fan of the Snape/Hooch pairing but I am, and I would appreciate your support with my little musings of them both. Thank you.)


End file.
